Abraham Ford (Road to Survival)
Abraham Ford is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Post-Apocalypse & Pre-Apocalypse Main Story Area 13 - Small Street USA To Be Added Area 14 - Northwest Woods To Be Added Area 15 - Central Square To Be Added Area 16 - North Georgia Woods To Be Added Area 17 - Training Camp To Be Added Area 18 - I-85 To Be Added Roadmap - Fear #1 Rick and his team, including Abraham, are on their way back to Alexandria. Abraham alerts the group of walkers nearby. He claims that that group was not that bad, and that they'll clear the rest before they attract more attention. Abraham took down the last of the walkers, and tells Rick that those were the last ones. But Rick replies that there is never "the last of them", and that he knows that Abraham knows it too. A Savior appears, and demands them to stop their vehicle. He demands them to place their weapons on the ground and lie down. He tells them that their property now belongs to Negan. Rick tells him that they'll "give him everything". He calls out his group. Abraham, along with the rest of the survivors, hit Negan's lackeys with everything they have. As A Playable Character Abraham *'Persona': Peacekeeper *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +30% HP and +30% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Time To Shine (Fully heal self. All teammates get 40% attack for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Abraham - "Fear The Hunters" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +30% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Calculated Strike (Deal 250% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Abraham - "Something To Fear" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Epic (5 stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Line of Pain (Deal 325% damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get +40% attack for 1 turn.) *'Specialist Skill': Collateral Damage (When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage damage to up to two adjacent enemies.) Abraham - "Life Among Them" *'Persona': Peacekeeper *'Trait': Tough *'Rarity': Epic (5 stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Revenant Strike (Deal 275% damage to up to three enemies and revive one teammate with 50% of their max HP.) *'Specialist Skill': Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) Abraham - "Something To Fear, #2" NOTE: This character is only available as an ally. There is no official way of obtaining it. * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All Alert teammates get +30% HP and a very large bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Vicious Volley (Deal 250% damage and 325 damage bleeding for 2 turns to up to 3 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. Abraham - "Road to Survival, Edition #1" * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Sweeping Fire (Deal 325% damage to a group of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) Killed Victims *Daughter (Zombified) *Bandit 1 *Chris (Along with his fellow survivors) *Theresa (Along with his fellow survivors) *Albert (Along with his fellow survivors) *David (Along with his fellow survivors) *Greg (Along with his fellow survivors) *Charlie (Along with his fellow survivors) *Bruce (Out of Mercy) *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) *At least one unnamed scavenger *Nine unnamed people *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" * Stage 13 - Small Street USA * Stage 14 - Northwest Woods * Stage 15 - Central Square * Stage 16 - North Georgia Woods * Stage 17 - Training Camp * Stage 18 - I-85 * Roadmap - Fear #1 Trivia * Abraham Something to Fear is one of five characters to have Collateral Damage as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Eugene Porter (Road to Survival)|Eugene A New Beginnning]], [[Kenny (Road to Survival)|Kenny Around Every Corner]], [[Sandy (Road to Survival)|Sandy Into the Breach]] and Shiva. * Abraham Life Among Them and Abraham Road to Survival, Edition #1 are two of ten characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Eugene Porter (Road to Survival)|Eugene No Turning Back]], [[Glenn (Road to Survival)|Glenn Road to Survival, Edition #2]], [[Hershel Greene (Road to Survival)|Hershel Miles Behind Us]], Lester, [[Michonne (Road to Survival)|Michonne Road to Survival, Edition #1]],'' [[Michonne (Road to Survival)|Michonne ''What We Deserve]], ''Sawyer and Viktor. * Abraham ''Road to Survival, Edition #1 is one of twelve characters to have a Special Weapon, the others being [[Trey Barker (Road to Survival)|Barker'' (Ally)]], Barker ''(Playable), Dwight (Road to Survival #1), [[Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)|Rick (All Out War]])'', Romanov, Sandy, Sawyer, Shiva, Shiva (''All Out War), Tyreese, Viktor and Yumiko.